The First Time But Not The Last
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Lui : l'amour est l'éveil chaque fois réinventé, chaque fois une première fois. & Lui : on considère comme normal de vénérer, en général, la virginité et d'aspirer ardemment, en particulier, à sa destruction.


Allongé sur le lit, les traits tirés par l'agonie et complètement nu, Sebastian Smythe se laissait caresser par le divin souffle de son ventilateur qui le sauvait momentanément de la chaleur caniculaire qui régnait en maître cet été. Les stores à moitié fermés laissaient juste filtrer les rayons de lumière du soleil couchant qui zébraient les murs de la pièce. C'est ainsi que Chandler le trouva en venant le chercher pour leur habituel sortie du vendredi. Avec un petit sourire et un grand embarras quand à la nudité de son petit ami, il s'approcha du lit et tapota l'épaule de Sebastian en faisant abstraction de la magnifique paire de fesses qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Le Warbler ouvrit les yeux et sourit devant le teint pivoine du blond.

-La canicule à ses avantages à ce que je vois, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en passant un doigt taquin sur les joues empourprées de Chandler.

Ce dernier s'éloigna un peu. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à s'habituer au manque de pudeur du brun. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à ce que ce manque de pudeur provoquait chez lui.

-Je t'ai apporté à manger, précisa-t-il pour changer de sujet, Sarah m'a prévenu que tu n'étais pas sorti de ta chambre de toute la journée et que la faim décuplait tes...pulsions.

-Hum elle a raison...Tu veux vérifier ? , le provoqua Sebastian avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

-C'est pire que ce que je pensais..., maugréa le blond en baissant les yeux pour cacher l'envie qui se mêlait à son malaise.

Sebastian, très satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur Chandler, se retourna. Livrant son corps au yeux du blond qui hoqueta et détourna vivement la tête. Le Warbler, toujours très à l'aise, se contenta de regarder ce que le sachet de nourriture contenait en se redressant pour se mettre dos au mur.

-Hum...Ailes de poulet, salade de pomme de terre et mousse au chocolat, mais tu es l'épouse parfaite mon petit Chandler, s'amusa-t-il.

Mais celui-ci ne releva pas et s'obstina à ne pas regarder Sebastian. Avec un soupir un peu trop dramatique, Sebastian remonta le drap jusqu'à ses hanches. Il avait vraiment trop chaud pour infliger ça à son corps mais d'un autre côté Chandler n'oserait pas décrocher un mot ni lui jeter un regard tant qu'il aurait cette partie de l'anatomie du brun devant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne faisait pas par amour ! Ce côté vierge effarouché de Chandler l'attirait et l'amusait la plupart du temps – et l'excitait carrément à certains moments, il adorait qu'on lui résiste – mais en ce moment et par cette chaleur, cela l'excédait plus que tout. Ils étaient ensemble après tout. Si Chandler comptait garder ce comportement encore longtemps il allait finir par...Nan oubliez ça...Il voulait une compensation pour ce sacrifice. Et une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit.

-Chandler mon chou ?

Le « chou » leva timidement les yeux vers lui et poussa un bref soupir de soulagement en constatant que Sebastian était moins indécent.

-Cette chaleur me plombe tellement que je ne me sens pas capable de manger tout seul...

-Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te donne la becquée ? , rigola Chandler, toujours un peu gêné.

Sebastian remarqua qu'il était beaucoup moins bavard quand il avait affaire à ce genre de situation...Il s'en souviendrait...Oh oui...

-Et si je te dis que si ?

-Seb tu es bien trop grand pour ce genre de chose et de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ça, on devait aller au cinéma alors s'il te plaît mange rapidement et...

La main qui lui agrippa le poignet le fit taire.

-Si tu ne me donne pas à manger toi-même, je t'arrache tes vêtements et je _te _fais manger quelque chose de très différent..., souffla Sebastian avec un regard plein de sous-entendu.

Sous-entendu que Chandler comprit à une vitesse fulgurante et qui le poussa à s'emparer rapidement des mets qu'il avait apporté.

-Tu veux commencer par quoi ? , bafouilla-t-il aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Hum...Chocolat, répondit Sebastian avec une moue si sexy et un ton si lascif qu'il fit sourire Chandler.

-Très bien, soupira le blond en tirant une cuillère du sac en papier.

Il arracha le couvercle de la boîte qui contenait le dessert et plongea sa cuillère dans l'océan brun et délicieux. Puis, avec une moue moqueuse, qui était censé cacher son malaise, il porta la première cuillère à la bouche de Sebastian.

-Allez mon chéri, une bouchée pour Sarah...

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel.

-Une bouchée pour Mr. Smythe...Une bouchée pour les Warblers...Une bouchée pour Kurt...

Sebastian fit une grimace si comique que Chandler dut se retenir de pouffer.

-...Une bouchée pour Chandler...

-Hum...Moi je préférerais une bouchée _de_ Chandler.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il fondit sur la bouche de son petit ami et mordit sauvagement sa lèvre inférieur. Chandler, partagé entre le désir que ce baiser provoquait et la peur de ce qu'il risquait d'arriver ensuite, eut un mouvement pour tenter de se dégager. Mais Sebastian avait prévu cette réaction et, après avoir envoyé balader la mousse au chocolat, il passa une main derrière la nuque du blond et une autre autour de sa taille. Approfondissant le baiser, il remonta le t-shirt de Chandler et ses doigts suivirent les lignes de son torse, de son ventre et de ses hanches jusqu'à remonter jusqu'à la clavicule. Sa deuxième main s'affairait à décoiffer les cheveux de son amant, chose qu'il détestait habituellement. Mais à cet instant Chandler ne faisait plus rien pour se délivrer de cette étreinte. Il tenta plusieurs fois de résister à l'envie qui lui tordait le ventre puis, alors que la bouche de Sebastian quittait ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou et sa nuque, il laissa un gémissement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Et toutes les autres barrières cédèrent.

Il avait déjà embrassé Sebastian. Plusieurs fois même. Mais cette fois-ci c'était beaucoup plus intense, beaucoup plus sauvage. Son corps ne répondait plus, il ne réagissait qu'aux caresses de Sebastian, aux baisers de Sebastian, aux envies de Sebastian. Il ferma les yeux, il avait hâte et peur de découvrir la suite. Il sentit que le brun l'allongeait et lui enlevait doucement son t-shirt, laissant le frôlement du tissu le faire frissonner. Frissonnements que Sebastian stoppa grâce à d'innombrables baisers déposés sur son ventre, dans le creux de son cou et à la naissance de son torse. Quand les lèvres chaudes glissèrent vers son bas-ventre il lâcha un cri semblable à un sanglot. Il avait envie, tellement envie que ça continue. Mais il avait encore plus peur.

Inconsciemment Sebastian lui avait fait redouter l'acte sexuel avec toutes ses explications et ses phrases du genre « Les filles se plaignent de la douleur que cause leur première fois mais pour les mecs c'est bien pire. Et à chaque fois c'est comme une première fois. ». Chandler redoutait ce moment plus que tout et il ne savait pas quoi faire vis à vis de l'impatience que manifestait son petit ami par moments. Il voyait bien qu'il devait aller plus loin pour contenter Sebastian, qu'il risquait de le perdre en refusant d'assouvir ses appétits sexuels. Mais il était tenu par une peur viscérale qu'il ne savait pas comment combattre.

-Chandler ?

La voix de Sebastian n'était qu'un souffle rauque...et terriblement inquiet. Le blond osa ouvrir les yeux, appréhendant la déception de Sebastian quand il constaterait qu'une fois de plus il refusait de se laisser aller. Mais il ne vit nulle trace d'amertume ou de reproche dans les yeux de son amant. Juste une question silencieuse et l'angoisse de déplaire à Chandler, de le forcer à accepter quelque chose qui le faisait trembler.

Et ce fut à ce instant que Chandler comprit. Il comprit qu'il ne serait jamais prêt pour ça. Qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'attendre un changement qui ne viendrait jamais. Que sa peur ne s'envolerait qu'une fois le cap franchit. Et quitte à sauter le pas, autant le faire avec le centre de son monde, celui qui lui caressait le visage avec un amour et une préoccupation sans borne en ce moment même. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot. Il lui suffisait juste d'un geste.

Alors il se redressa sur ses coudes et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian en l'attirant contre lui et en lui.


End file.
